TDA: REMIX
by Mojoman94
Summary: I heard about this website and decided to make a story based oon Total Drama Island.


**TDA: REMIX**

**Chapter 1**

**Chris: Welcome viewers of all ages. As you can all see, I am still here, which means only one thing, THAT I WASN'T FIRED!!!!!!!!!! On a serious note, we now have 20 new losers…………. I mean campers, which will compete for 1 MILLION DOLLARS!!!!! Now lets meet the campers of the first team and kick off the new season of Total Drama Action!! The first camper on Team Donkeys is Maggie.**

***A tall brown haired girl comes down from the boat***

**Maggie: Sup Chris.**

**Chris: Oh nothing much, just making money by doing a job that a retarded monkey could do. Now Maggie, you can wait over there while I introduce the other campers of your team.**

**Maggie: K**

***Maggie walks away and waits a couple feet away from Chris***

**Chris: Our next camper is David.**

***A short kid comes down from the boat wearing a hoody over his head so we cant tell what his hair looks like***

**Chris: Hey David.**

**David: Hey Chris, wow, im really excited that im here and im going to be competeing for one million dollars!**

**Chris: Wow, well go be excited over there cuz the faster I get the teams made, the more money I get.**

**David: Ummmmmmmmm ok, whatever you say.**

***David goes and waits next to Maggie***

**Chris: Well our next camper is Rolando.**

***An averaged height kid walks down from the boat, he has long black hair and is wearing his sunglasses***

**Chris: Hey, hows it goin' Rolando?**

**Rolando: Well first off, please call me Roe, its more…………sexy. Secondly, im doin pretty good.**

**Chris: Ok, well that's your team so far so go wait over there.**

***Roe sees his teammates and does a moonwalk over to them***

**Chris, with a disturbed face after watching Roe's moonwalk: Alrighty then, our next contestant is Jeannina.**

***A pretty black haired girl who is average height steps down from the boat***

**Chris: Well hello there.**

**Jeannina: Hi, im Jeannina.**

***Jeannina notices the others and walks toward them, once she gets there, Roe and David cant take their eyes off her***

**Chris turns to the camera and says: Wow did you see her, im already liking this season. Our next contestant, and for god sakes can we hurry this up, is Tyler.**

***A tall short haired boy is the next one to come off the boat***

**Tyler: Hey Chris! Its great…….**

**Chris: Yeah that's just great, now get your butt over there so I can get this over with.**

***Tyler sees the group and walks over to them, as he walks, he does a face plant right into the dock***

**David and Roe: OMG!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! That was so funny!!!!**

**Jeannina: Oh man, does anyone have a video camera, I need to see that in slo-mo.**

**Tyler: That's not funny!!**

**Chris: Your right its not, but it is in Slo-mo.**

***Jeannina, David, and Roe all gather around to the camera to watch Tyler's fall. They all start laughing again.***

**Chris: Man that's good stuff. Well fun's over, back to the rest if the campers.**

**(Confession Cam)**

**David: Man Tyler's fall was so funny.**

**Roe: God, at first it was funny, but in Slo-mo it was even better. I also noticed 2 things watching the Slo-mo video, and that was that people falling in slow motion is priceless. As for the second thing, I looked even sexier in Slo-mo.**

**(Over)**

**Chris: Ok, well our next camper is Henry.**

***An unusually tall boy walks off the boat, he has black hair and his pants are so small that u can see his socks***

**Chris: Hi Henry, listen just go over there with the others, this is taking up too much of my time. Seriously, im missing a marathon of Total Drama Island for this, so lets get a move on.**

***Henry then skips over to the other contestants***

**David: Nice skipping**

**Henry: Really? Thanks.**

**David: Yeah, that's some of the girliest skipping I have ever seen, like seriously, get some help.**

**Henry: WOW!**

**Chris: Amanda, come on down!**

***A short girl walks out, her hair long and black***

***Amanda doesn't even decide to talk to Chris, she just walks by and goes straight to the group"**

**Chris: Finally!!!!!! Someone actually listened!!!**

**Chris: Next is Lindsey.**

***Out walks an extremely pretty blond girl, she is average height***

***Lindsey also goes straight to the group***

**(Confession Cam)**

**David: Two hot girls on one team!!!**

**Roe: This is Heaven!!!!!**

**Henry: My skipping is not girly!!!!!!!!!**

**(Over)**

**Chris: We are down to the last 2 members of the team. Gary, come on out.**

***A tall kid comes out with short slicked back hair comes out***

**Gary: Yo man, Gary's the name, ask me again and I'll tell ya same.**

**Chris: Whats with the rhyme Gary?**

**Gary: Im a man of rhyme, even though it caused me to do time.**

**Chris: Wait are you saying you were sent to jail for rhyming?**

***Gary nods his head and walks over to the team***

**Chris looks over to the camera and says: It really should be considered a crime, I mean did u see how annoying that kid was, jeez. Now we are at the final camper, please come out Erica.**

***A girl with long brown hair comes out from the boat, she is average height***

***Erica also skips to the team***

**David: Nope, Henry's was still more girly.**

**Chris: And that's Team Donkeys!**


End file.
